icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cam Relationship
' CAM' is the term for the canon friendship and probable relationship of Sam Puckett and Carly Shay. Ever since the first episode of iCarly, the Cam friendship has been established as a major, unbreakable force driving many plotlines of the series. In many other episodes as well, it has been hinted that Carly and Sam have a more serious relationship than what might be initially obvious. Many prominent supporters of the Cam relationship theorize that Dan Schneider includes large amounts of subtextual Cam moments in iCarly because of the improbability of an actual lesbian relationship on a children's show. Major Cam Moments Because its constituent characters are the two main characters of the show, almost every episode includes the Cam friendship in some way; many other episodes include subtextual hints of a serious relationship between the two. 'Season One' ''Friendship'' 'iPilot:' *Carly takes the blame for Sam's prank on Miss Briggs so she won't have to face expulsion. *Sam lets Carly drag her by the hair in the hallway without retaliation although typically, with anyone else, she would respond with equal aggression. *Carly also holds back on aggression towards Sam. Carly: "You know, anybody but me would punch you right in the head." Sam: "Which is why you're my best friend!" Carly: "Good to know...now why are you mine?" Sam:"Because I'm a loveable person!" *Sam and Carly fall asleep on the Shay's couch while watching television together. *Sam is comfortable telling Carly she has something in her teeth and touching them to help her remove it. *"Nice Hat!" Carly compliments Sam. "Back at ya!" Sam compliments Carly. iWant More Viewers *Carly gives Freddie one more squirt with the discipline water the first time around than she gives to Sam. *Sam and Carly, at Sam's suggestion, team up together against Freddie and Spencer to earn more viewers. 'iDream of Dance:' *Carly grabs some of Sam's turkey bacon while she is eating breakfast in class. Even though Miss Briggs demands they put it away, Sam later sneaks Carly a slice of bacon again. Sam sharing, especially meat, is a big deal. *Carly is concerned about if Sam and her mom are fighting when she tells her 'No way can I be around my mom right now'. *Sam indirectly compliments Carly for adding a lemon to her tea glass. *Sam and Carly bond over their interest in the same male tap dancer. 'iLike Jake:' *Sam supports Carly as she pursues the hottest boy in school. *Sam and Carly exchange friendly Jake banter in the elevator. *Carly drags Sam away from Freddie by the arm to discuss her feelings. *Sam: "What can't school start at like two in the afternoon?" Carly: "And end at two o' four?" Sam: "Yes, someone who understands!". 'iWanna Stay With Spencer:' *Sam wants something to remember Carly by when she tells them she's moving to Yakima. *Carly and Sam hug goodbye while wearing very sad expressions. 'iNevel:' *Sam is excited for Carly when they find out Nevel wants to interview her for his review website. *When Carly is creeped out and finds out Nevel is a kid instead of a grown man she calls Sam. *Sam tries to calm Carly down when she worries about Nevel giving her a bad review. iWant to date Freddie: *Sam and Carly spy on Freddies first date while enjoying a bowl of berries. *Carly asks for Sam´s help to confront Freddie about him quitting iCarly. *Sam tells Carly about Valerie trying to ruin iCarly without hesitation. 'iWant a world record:' *Carly makes the World-Record-supervisor bring Sam an autograph of the world´s fattest priest. 'iPromise not to tell:' *Sam tries to comfort Carly after Mr Devlin gives her a B, even suggesting revenge. *Sam changes Carly´s grade so she would get what she deserves. *Carly doesn´t tell on Sam, although it would save her and Freddie a lot of trouble. *When Sam sees how bad Carly feels about her changed grade, she turns herself in to principal Franklin. 'iHeart Art:' *Carly suggests Sam should insult Freddie once to get rid of her "withdrawal symptoms". Usually, Carly scolds Sam for being mean to Freddie. 'iHate Sam´s boyfriend:' *Carly hooks Sam up with Jonah. *Carly doesn´t want to tell Sam about Jonah trying to kiss her because she doesn´t want to hurt Sam. iHatch Chicks: *Sam lets Carly steal her jerky and use it as negotiation with Duke the Wrestler. Sam takes her meat very seriously. Carly is the only person who could so much as LOOK at Sam's meat and survive. *Carly and Sam yell "turn it off!" in perfect unison when Spencer accidentally turns on the garbage disposal when the baby chick is down the drain. *Carly and Sam use teamwork twice, to retrieve a chick from the drain and to retrieve a chick from the ceiling ledge in the studio. Sam is concerned for Carly's safety during the latter. *Carly doesn't have to be able to see Sam to know when she is grinning about the baby chick pecking her finger. Demonstrates how well they know each others quirks. 'iDon´t Wanna Fight:' *Carly is deeply hurt when Sam gives away her present. 'iPromote Techfoots;' *Sam lets her personal chef make a sandwich for Carly, but not for Freddie. 'iMight switch schools:' *Sam seems to be more worried about Carly leaving Ridgeway than Freddie. *It´s Sam´s plan to sabotage Carly´s interview with the headmistress. She obviously can´t stand the thought of living without Carly. 'iFence:' *Carly didn´t introduce Sam to the Dorfmans because she likes her. Subtext 'iPilot:' *Sam insists to Freddie that "Carly will never love you". The first sign that Sam doesn't want to share Carly with Freddie. Her confidence could easily be hiding jealousy. *Carly and Sam humor themselves by talking about boobs. *Sam invites herself to spend the night with Carly. *SplashFace User: "Carly, you're hot!!!" Sam: "You are." Carly smiles and insists "Stop" in a playful voice. *As they prepare for their first live show, Sam: "I look good?" Carly: "Perfect!" *When approaching Carly at the Crazy Hat Party Sam greets her by saying "Hey Cupcake!" A nod towards affection. (Bonus: Sam later uses this sentiment with her boyfriend Jonah.) 'iWant More Viewers:' *While filming the web show and watching a Lewbert clip, there is originally a gap between Carly and Sam but Carly moves so she is directly behind Sam, bodies practically touching. Scratch that, Carly's ALWAYS doing this. *Instead of moving her school books to make use of a perfectly large living room couch, Carly opts to sit so close to Sam that their shoulders are touching. Carly's left shoulder and Sam's right shoulder are clearly BFFs too. *Carly and Sam, while holding the iCarly banner, are drenched by pouring rain. A cliche flashback to "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. is in order. *Sam and Carly leave upstairs to dry off from the rain together. 'iDream of Dance:' *Carly and Sam spend a majority of the time that they're watching viewers' dance video submissions sitting as close together as is possible without one sitting on the other. *Carly uses Sam as a pillow when they fall asleep watching the viewer dance videos. *Sam looks at Carly longingly while laying on her on the couch, and she also is holding Carly's finger. *When Carly isn't laying on Sam, she leans to touch her shoulder. 'iLike Jake:' *Sam offers back up, while placing her hand on Carly's shoulder, after they see Jake kissing his ex-girlfriend and Carly decides she is going to go talk to him. 'iWanna Stay With Spencer:' *Carly fake-punches Sam during the web show. The fact that Sam isn't the one fake-punching Carly is a symbolism of how Sam won't physically harm Carly, even for pretend. 'iNevel:' *Sam knows where Spencer and Carly hide their spare key. *Sam to Freddie: "You just keep makin' out with your stuffed animals." Code For: 'Stay a dork, Back off my girl'. *When they introduce "Germy" to Nevel, Sam puts her arm around Carly´s shoulders. 'iWant to date Freddie:' *When Carly says "Oh, you know I love you." as an apology to Sam, Sam gives a short, satisfied smirk. 'iHatch Chicks:' *Mr. Sumac supports Carly & Sam's relationship because he pairs them up together on their science project. Teachers never stick best friends together...perhaps shipping them motivates a change of heart. *Sam says "I love hobos" while discussing what topic to do for the science project with Carly. In iQuit iCarly, Carly dresses as a hobo for a pathetic play on the web show. A symbolism that Carly seeks to earn Sam's love back since they are in the middle of their worst fight ever. *Carly bites Sam's hand as a punishment for suggesting they turn their chicks into fried chicken after their science project is over. Sam's Response (As Carly Exits): "Wait, come bite the other one!" *Sam and Carly name their baby chicks together and refer to a picture taken with them as a 'Family Photo'. *Carly and Sam share a blanket on the living room couch. They spent the night there in anticipation of the birth of their baby chicks. *When they realize their baby chicks have hatched Carly screams "we're mothers!" before they run upstairs together to meet their 'children'. 'iFence:' *When Sam goes to Carly´s apartment to read her book, she greets her by saying "What´s up, Carly-girl?" in a flirt-like voice. Nitpick 'iPilot:' *Carly and Sam mutually roll their eyes when Freddie agrees to stay on Carly's plea. *Carly and Sam display similar expressions during the auditions because they have girlfriend parallelism. *Sam gives Carly a 'You're not allowed to sleep without me' look when Carly dozes off to the sound of the cello. *Engulfed by Ballet Boy terror, Sam clutches Carly's shoulder for comfort. *Carly latches onto Sam's arm in their moment of panic over Freddie uploading their personal banter on SplashFace. *Sam looks cozy and content when Carly is leaning into her at the computer and replies "Yeah" in a cute voice after Carly says her name. *Carly and Sam stand unnecessarily close together in the hallway when waiting to face Miss Briggs. *Sam gives Carly an affectionate arm bump when they're talking about her becoming famous one day. *Carly and Sam face each other while dancing even though they were invited to dance by two boys. iWant More Viewers: *Carly touches Sam's hand during the web show when they are expressing distaste about Lewbert popping a little boy's balloon. *Carly looks at Sam while asking if her and Freddie are staying for dinner. *Sam nearly straddles Carly on the couch to get the television remote back. *Carly leans more towards Sam than towards Freddie when they're looking at the computer together. 'iDream of Dance:' *Carly looks in Sam's direction when proposing that they ask viewers to send in dance videos to iCarly even though Sam's back is turned and she is bending behind the fridge door. iLike Jake: *Carly places her arm behind Sam and uses it to encourage her to move forward while the girls are shouting about Jake being single. *Carly grips and touches Sam's arm while they are spying on Jake. 'iWanna Stay With Spencer:' *Carly rests her legs on Sam's legs which are elevated by the coffee table while they eat popcorn. 'iNevel:' *Sam: "Nevel called you a fat flower?" Hint of disbelief, 'That boy must have crud in his eye'. 'iWant to date Freddie:' *When Sam asks for one of Freddie´s baby pictures, Carly reaches over to her, probably playfully slapping her arm (Sam is off-screen). *Carly´s and Sam´s reactions to the way Freddie talks to Valerie on their first date are exactly the same. 'iRue the day:' *Carly doesn´t move more than necessary when Sam pushes past her to read the second half of Spencer´s back. 'iHatch Chicks:' *Carly and Sam glance at each other and smile multiple times while they are filming the web show in their bathing suits. *Carly calls for Sam first when she hears a baby chick in the drain. *Sam and Carly both kiss the same elevator glass that their last baby chick is behind in excitement. *Carly and Sam smile at each other while they are rubbing Spencer's back to comfort him after he caught the last baby chick in his mouth. 'iGot Detention:' *Carly´s and Sam´s arm are hooked together when they are bathing in Spencer´s gigantic coffee cup at the end. Mother Ship Has Landed 'iPilot:' *Carly suggests to Sam that she should "Stop doing bad things!". *Carly tells Sam to "Calm down" when she complains about the auditions. 'iWanna Stay With Spencer:' *Carly asks Sam: "Will you at least try to stay out of trouble?" 'iHeart Art:' Carly suggests Sam should pay five bucks for insulting Freddie. 'iGot Detention' *Carly scolds Sam for suggesting to kidnap Mr Howard 'iFence:' *Carly urges Sam to read her book. Sam answers "Yes, mother..." Season Two ''Friendship'' 'iSaw Him First:' *Carly asks for Sam´s opinion when she wants to ask Shane out. 'iStage an Intervention:' *Sam and Carly both tease Freddie about "Consuela´s revenge". *Sam tells Carly she was responsible for Freddie´s "bad luck". 'iOwe You:' *Carly is less angry about Sam always borrowing money than Freddie. *Carly does nothing when Sam smashes the laptop on Freddie's fingers. *Sam is comfortable with Carly seeing her cry. iKiss: *Carly stops the web show to tell Sam she is impressed when Sam tell the viewers to back off Freddie. 'iMake Sam Girlier:' *Carly helps Sam change her image. *All it takes to sick Sam on Jocelyn is a single word from Carly. 'iDate a Bad Boy:' *Carly talks to Sam about her boyfriend. *Sam and Carly both make fun of Griffin liking Pee Wee Babies. iReunite With Missy: *Carly is willing to cancel the show when she sees that Sam is sick. *Carly makes soup for Sam after the show. *Carly tells Missy that Sam is her only best friend. 'iTwins:' *Carly tries to calm Sam down because of Melanie visiting. *Carly knows what kind of pattern Sam hates. iFight Shelby Marx: *When Carly is worried that Shelby might hurt her, Sam reassures her that she won't. *Sam supported Carly's decision not to fight Shelby. ''Subtext'' 'iSaw Him First:' *Sam makes cookies to make up with Carly. Since Sam usually avoids anything remotely similar to work, it shows how important Carly is to her. iOwe You: *Carly is deeply concerned when Sam cries about her job and tells her to quit because she can't stand to see her like that. At this point, Carly could care less about money, she just wants her friend to be ok. *Carly knows Sam has a lot of pride so she thinks of having someone slip her a tip, so Sam can pay them back. 'iKiss:' *Sam tells everyone to lay off Freddie only after Carly is mad at her and tells her off. *Carly can barely look at Sam when she yells at her. *Sam looks guilty the whole time she is talking to Freddie. *Sam kisses Freddie, but she is looking away the whole time, and doesn't seem to be engaged in it as much as he is. 'iMake Sam Girlier:' *Sam almost looks ready to cry when Jocelyn pushes Carly down. *The entire episode is about Sam wanting to change her tomboyish behavior, but Carly never expresses that she wanted Sam to change. 'iDate a Bad Boy:' *Sam begins to have nightmares about a monster stealing her soup when Carly starts dating Griffin. This could be a metaphor, where Griffin (the monster) steals Carly (her soup) from her. *Sam no longer has these nightmares when Griffin and Carly break up. 'iReunite With Missy:' *Sam sounds jealous when Missy comes to visit. *When Carly and Missy hug and scream, she asks if they're going to do that every day. *Sam explains Missy trying to ruin her friendship to Freddie as her trying to "break them up." *Missy tells Carly and Sam to "enjoy each other". *Had Freddie went on the trip, it probably would've cleared the way for him to date Carly, but it's likely that Missy would ruin Carly and Sam's friendship. Letting Missy go on the trip allows Sam to remain close with Carly. ''Nitpick'' iTwins: *Carly knows why Sam can't stand the letter 'Q'. iFight Shelby Marx: *Sam knows the password to get Pay Per View on Carly's television. * Sam put up posters with Freddie to promote Carly's fight. * Sam teaches Carly how to trash talk for a press conference. Season Three ''Friendship'' 'iThink They Kissed:' *Carly takes Sam to the dentist when her tooth falls out. *Carly plays along when Sam is disoriented from laughing gas. *Sam plays with Carly's hair while on laughing gas. *Carly is hurt that Sam didn't tell her that she kissed Freddie. 'iSpeed Date:' *Sam asks Gibby out because Carly guilted her into it. 'iQuit iCarly:' *Sam helps move a car when Carly asks her to. *Sam saves Carly when she is about to fall off the scaffold, and vice a versa with Sam. 'iSaved Your Life:' *When Carly tells Sam she kissed Freddie, Sam doesn't get angry. *In the extended version, Sam wants to talk with Carly about what happened, and Carly fears that Sam will hit her, causing Sam to ask, "Have I ever hit you?" to which Carly says "No", and grabs Sam into the apartment and shuts the door. 'iWas a Pageant Girl:' *Carly agrees to enter the beauty pageant for Sam. *Although Carly says she feels "violated" by Sam, she doesn´t stay angry with her for long. *She also cheers Sam on when Sam decides to reenter the contest. ''Subtext'' 'iThink They Kissed:' *Sam tries to kiss Carly in the dentist office, albeit under the influence of laughing gas. *Carly´s anger about Sam and Freddie secretly kissing borders on jealousy. Since she constantly rejects Freddie, the only logical reason for her to be jealous would be if she ''wanted to kiss Sam. 'iCook: *When they are proclaimed winners of the cook-off, Carly pushes her head to a ''very' deep spot of Sam´s shoulder. : It´s even more weird since Carly is naturally taller than Sam. 'iSpeed Date: *Carly is reluctant to hurt Sam, even though she is angry at her for starting the date-contest. '''iQuit iCarly: *The scene where Carly and Sam fight over Freddie is symbolic of a divorced couple fighting over their son. *Freddie says "I can't believe you two are really breaking up". 'iSaved Your Life:' *Sam smirks when Carly frisks her. Carly playfully slaps her butt afterwards . *Sam says "it makes me want to puke up blood" when Freddie claims that she can't stand them being together. *When Freddie says Sam is jealous of him and Carly, she responds "Gross!" *Sam gives Freddie advice about Carly, which could be interpreted as her trying to communicate with Carly through Freddie. *Sam seems confident that Carly and Freddie will not last as a couple and points this out to Freddie. ''Nitpick'' 'iThink They Kissed:' *Sam has a guilty face when Carly confronts her about kissing Freddie. When Freddie enters, it turns into an angry one. *The producers note that Sam easily could've beaten up the escaped prisoners, but she didn't want to risk Carly (or Freddie) getting hurt, so she allowed herself to be duct taped. *Sam is quick to reassure Carly that she doesn't like Freddie. 'iSaved Your Life:' *It's implied in the extended version that Sam shared her Bolivian bacon with Carly. They both agree that "it changes you..." and they say it in a similar manner. Cam Fansites *The Cam Era is a Cam forum. Category:Pairings